


Big and Scary

by ladeedadaday



Series: Black Friday - Oneshots [2]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Ethan Green, Other, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: Hannah gets scared and Lex comforts her.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: Black Friday - Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777690
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Big and Scary

Hannah is curled into herself when Lex walks into her bedroom to say goodnight. "What's wrong, Banana?"

"Scared." Is all she says. 

"Okay, do you want me to hold you?" Hannah shakes her head frantically. "Do you want me to go get Ethan?" Hannah screams at the mention of their name. "Oh, okay. So this is about Ethan." Hannah nods, slowly pulling her knees away from her chest. "They scare you?" Hannah nods. "Why?"

"Big and scary." Lex hums, not knowing exactly how to fix it. She shot a text to Ethan, reading, 'babe i need you to figure out a way to look as unscary and small as possible please'

"What will make it better? I really don't want to break up with them." Hannah reaches out for Lex's hand, which she gives her. "Do you want to tell me why they scare you?" 

Hannah nods. "Could hit us. Like mom." 

"Oh, no, Hannah. They wouldn't do that to you or me. And I know that it doesn't help, but they know what mom did and they wouldn't hurt us." Lex promises. Ethan knocks lightly on the door. "Can they come in? I'll keep you safe." Hannah thinks for a moment, then she nods. "Come in, babe." 

Ethan silently crept in and sat down next to Lex. "What's up, Banana?" She whimpers, curling into herself again. "I'm making her scared." They stated. They looked away from Lex and Hannah and looked down at their hands. 

"You didn't do anything wrong, you're just strong and big and she's worried that you'll hurt us." They bring their hands up to play with Lex's hair. "Which I know you'd never do." 

"Hannah, does Webby say anything about me?" They ask, knowing that if Webby said they were fine, Hannah would probably believe it, too.   
  
She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to focus. "Soft...good to Lexi... safe." She mumbles, relaxing. Ethan smiles at her, and she smiles back. "Okay." 

"I'm good?" She nods, burying her face into Lex's shoulder. "Okay. Can I take Lex now so we can sleep?" Hannah nods again. "Alright. Goodnight, Banana." 

"Night." She says, releasing Lex and covering herself with her blankets. 

Ethan takes Lex's hand and leads her out of the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind them. "You're amazing with her." She tells them, standing on her toes to kiss them. 

"I learned from the best." She didn't respond. "I mean you, by the way." 

"I could tell." She's grinning. "Now, let's go, I'm really tired." 

Yeah. They're gonna be just fine.


End file.
